blashcofandomcom-20200213-history
Blashco 0.1
This early era takes place from around 2000 to 2002 when Asher and Blake first began making movies on their hi-8 camera. At the time, being around 10-12 years of age, in a time when it took South Park days to render their content, editing the films on a computer was inconceivable to the two friends. Thus, all of the films were in-camera edits and never digitized. It is unknown how many films were neglectfully produced during these years, but at least two-dozen were filmed. These include films with Blake Powell and Spencer Wleklinski. Most were similar to the blashco 1.0 films, though there was some experimentation with action figures as well as a few skateboarding videos. None of these films are known to exist. Members Though predominantly starring and produced by Blake Powell, Asher Refailov and Spencer Wleklinski, other members include Arielle, Asher's sister, Casey, Blake's sister, and Ben, Spencer's brother. History Formation Asher met Spencer Wleklinski and Blake Powell in the third grade, approximately 1997. Always having a desire to be funny and interested in storytelling (they sometimes wrote fake newspapers similar to The Onion) as well as drawing comics (and strangely enough, mazes), once the three got into video games they began making parody video game magazines. The first was between Asher and Spencer (who would also make fake skate boarding magazines), called Electronic Laming Monthly, with the featured game being "Perfect Fart." Over a dozen of these were made, taking a different title after the second magazine, Inspite Gaming. Many of these were done solely by Asher, because he thought he was really funny. Eventually, Blake came up with a game entitled "Kill Your Friends," which inspired them to make their own "company names." These were Ashco, Blakeco and Spenceco. Spencer made up the game Peti-Theft Auto, where you would steal bikes and golf carts. Asher never really made any games up, but he did insist on teaming up with Blake to make sequels to Kill Your Friends called "Eat Your Friends" and "Electrocute Your Friends." This was complicated, because both Ashco and Blakeco were involved. The two decided to do a merger, likely with out knowing that term existed, and became Blashco. Comics, Inspite Gaming and mazes continued up until the end of 6th grade, when Asher's mom found a cheap Hi-8 camera at a local thrift store. The first movie that was filmed was with the child of Asher's mom's close friend. It was called The Hairy Witch Project and when he showed it to Blake Powell he was clearly uncomfortable, bored and confused. Despite this, he became immediately interested in attempting to work with Asher on a movie. First films and Harry Potter The first film they made together, being the first ever blashco production, was called Cussed Away. This was approximately 2000-2001, which is approximately when the 0.1 era begins. Though a parody of Castaway, the two had not seen the film and made a video diary of the protagonist's experience, being played by both Asher and Blake after a cut to one year later. It was narrated by the camera man and includes ear-piercing screams from Asher and a rather dire ending. The second known film was The Dummy which was a parody of The Mummy, which was a hit in the 90s. Not much is remembered about this film, but it includes many bloopers that were not filmed over, one in particular where Asher, playing The Dummy, interrupts the take telling Blake "I'm just gonna put my glasses down here." At this point, films were made between Spencer Wleklinski and Asher, these include a TV news parody among many others lost to time. In the sixth grade, after the Harry Potter movie was released, Asher and Blake decided to make a parody, which is one of the most memorable and watchable of the 0.1 films. Asher played Harry Potter (because he wore glasses) and the chubby kid, and Blake played Ron Weasley and just about every other character. Arielle Refailov, Asher's younger sister by two years played Hermoine. This is actually the first film to be shot at Blashco HQ (which it was not yet called), as Cussed Away and The Dummy were filmed entirely at Blake's house. Most of the film takes place in Asher's room, like the wand shop, the train car, Harry's room, etc. The flying lesson scene took place outside on the driveway and the flying itself was done by hanging a barbie with a fake broom from a string. The two were so impressed with their work at the time and obviously had so much fun that Blake actually pitched the idea that "during the 7th year, Harry should finally be expelled for whatever he does and must disguise himself as another student. That's seven more movies!" Work on a sequel began shortly after the second Harry Potter came out but ended shorty after the Dobby scene. During the summer, Asher and his sister Arielle visited their father in California. At this time they shot a parody of The Ring that also included satirical scenes from Lord of the Rings. This film has been seen by less people than almost any blashco film and is likely lost. Other movies were made like Midnight Mystery Hour and an untitled wrestling movie, which is funny because another wrestling movie was lost during the early 1.0 era. At this point, video games, being of less effort for reward, became more paramount in their lives, and Halo was released. Jew Man Not many films were produced near the end of Junior High, though Asher did team up with Ian Betancur and Kip Calendine to created KAIBEL Multimedia, which was essentially an early geocities blog called Orgasmic Humor with comical pictures and posts about pop culture or junior high. One of the primary ideas was to have an advice section where students would ask questions and get advice, which was likely inspired by Strongbad Emails on Homestarrunner. A trilogy was idealized called Jew Man, and two of the films were produced with only Kip, Ian and Asher. Asher played Jew Man and Kip played Mr. Piggie the evil mastermind and Ian played the President of the United States. They all also played henchmen. The first involved Jew Man needing to save the president in a battle so intense Jew Man declares "I'm gonna need to yamakas for this mission." The second one was likely a similar plot. These movies do exist but have never, nor are ever likely to be released. They were both filmed exclusively at Blashco HQ and credit Blashco Productions in association. Sive Freshman year of high school, Asher was inspired by a film made by Jake Knorr, who would later star in a dozen blashco 1.0 productions. It was an amateur action-thriller and Asher wanted to replicate it with a longer narrative and his own storyline. Sive's plot was entirely contrived, and starred Asher as the spy protagonist and Ian Betancur as the antagonist disguised as Asher's ally. Sive itself was a form of scientifically developed mega-virus. About a quarter of the film was shot but never edited and given up on after only one large action scene. If Sive were to be completed, it would have been, in essence, blashco's version of Lords and Tyrants, done by Sean Forrest and his brothers around this time. Evil Money and Gatorade Commercial In his sophomore year, Asher took a design class that covered Photoshop and Illustrator, among others. At a certain point, he convinced his teacher to let him make a couple movies for the class. Two were made, Evil Money and a commercial for Gatorade. The latter followed a man being chased across a desolate part of the campus, then when confronted drinks a Gatorade and is able to defeat his foe. The soundtrack had two songs: the theme from Fog of War and Song 2 by Blur. The more notable entry, Evil Money, was blashco's first trailer (other than the Jue Man trailer). The prices at the commons bar went up heavily from the year prior and Asher wanted to comment on this by making an epic action movie trailer. He played a minor role in the film and cast his classmate Austin Stubauss as the protagonist, after Austin informed him he could do a back flip. This was important because it was one of blashco's first true (though entirely amateurish) attempt at a satire of Hollywood. The opening title is 'In a world corrupted by evil, one man will change everything.' Explosions from other movies and used 'We Luv You' by Grand Theft Audio, a song from the Dude Where's My Car soundtrack. D-Day: The Horror That same year, Asher, Brett Forrest, Ben Gilsdorf, Haydn Winston, Salim Khoury and Jordan Doig all took the course Modern World. For their final project, students had to pair up and choose a topic which they would spend one whole period teaching to the class. One of the requirements was to have a creative opening, which was open to interpretation. Asher teamed up with Ben Gilsdorf and immediately decided to do a movie for their creative opening, and parody Gallipoli, a movie from 1981, which their professor showed to the class and absolutely loved. Ben was a part of a large family and actually had old soldier caps and uniforms, and when talking about the idea with Brett Forrest, he insisted on helping. So the three-person crew decided to go to a lake nearby and film a movie for their selected topic, D-Day. On the day, though, as Asher's mom was driving the three as well as her daughter Arielle, their car was pulled over by a police officer. After waiting quite a while, four more cop cars had shown up as well as a Canine unit to the front of their car. Each person was instructed to get out with their hands up and walk backwards and get on their knees to be handcuffed. They were each placed in individual cop cars as they cops approached the vehicle, SWAT-style, only to exclaim shortly thereafter, "They're just playing army!" It seems that when they stopped at a bank just prior to the arrest, an off-duty cop saw Brett, Ben and Asher holding weapons. It was a rather crazy ordeal. Almost too shaken to continue the shoot, the boys decided to go ahead and make their movie. Though the intro takes place in the garage of Blashco HQ, most of D-DAY takes place at Quail Lake. The production took a few hours and had a few terms forced into the dialog to make it "educational." Brett even knew German! But, when time came to present, Ben and Asher decided to tell the story of the arrest, saving D-Day The Horror for the middle of the presentation. Their teacher, being obsessed with the Patriot Act that had just been passed, absolutely loved this story, questioning Asher and Ben about it every day for the next month. He also loved the movie, being one of the main reasons Asher didn't fail that class. The Horror Series Due to most of history being depressing and horrific, the collection of films made for this class were grouped into a series called The Horror. These films included Chernobyl: The Horror, Stalingrad: The Horror, Colombian Drug Lords: The Horror, and of course, D-Day: The Horror. Chernobyl was Matt Tanner's project and was filmed at his house with Asher, who played a Russian. Matt was a frantic reporter and the whole thing seemed to be a farce. Stalingrad was Brett Forrest's and was another news report with less goofy humor. Colombian Drug Lords was Salim Khoury as well as Ryan Bourquin's project, and was primarily a chase scene with a few jokes and a trampoline. Though all of these movies are terrible, it helped teach the future members of blashco certain fundamental aspects of what they would be doing. Essentially, The Horror series taught the crew how not to make a movie, which is arguably a fundamental requirement. All of these movies exist somewhere. One movie which has disappeared was filmed for a class the year prior, which would, if included, been called Iraq: The Horror. It was yet another news parody filmed with Andrew Dude with footage of Halo: Combat Evolved as war footage. It was filmed directly to VHS so only one copy exists.Category:0.1